GOOD vs EVIL: ATOM in the Hand
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Our heroes head to Landmark City to pick up an important part, and meet a young group of heroes and their ruthless foe.
1. Hello Landmark City

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. Or so I've been told.

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #4

"A.T.O.M in the Hand"

_Landmark City, 8:10 a.m. _

To those who had never seen it, Landmark City was a thriving metropolis. To all others, it seemed like a normal city. There was one primary difference; it's collection of sophisticated technology, created by the city's largest businessman, Mr. Janus Lee. And it was a piece of this technology that would set into a motion a meeting of incredible proportions.

"Here we are, Landmark City" Sam announced, as she guided _the Freedom _towards the nearby landing strip.

"I've heard of this place" Raimundo said, "it's supposed to be really cool."

"Good thing we brought our cameras, eh Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh" Rufus chittered in response.

"We'll have time for sightseeing after we get what we came for" Sam explained.

"Right, that doohickey thing for the machine whatsit" Ron replied.

"It's no ordinary machine" Sam said, "if it works, we could open a dimensional door and send Ace back to his home."

"Yeah call me crazy, but wouldn't sending Ace back bring us down a member?" Ron asked.

"Ace has agreed to continue to serve with us, once we get him back to his home dimension" Sam replied, "and this part should give us that capability."

"And we're just going to walk in and take it?" Ron asked.

Sam nodded, "I set up everything" she explained, "we just need to report to Lee Industries and we're good to go."

"And then we can do a little sightseeing" Ron added, "I'm personally looking forward to seeing what restaurants they got around here."

"And I've heard there's a great mall around here that uses holograms" Sam said, "but first thing's first."

"Man, this might be the easiest mission ever" Raimundo said as he exited the jet, "just pick up a part, and then spend the rest of the day lounging around. Yup, this couldn't be any easier."

-----

Unknown, to Raimundo, however, things were going to get a lot more complicated, thanks to some operatives from E.V.I.L.

"Remind we what we're doing again?" Jack Spicer asked his colleagues.

"It's quite simple" Terence explained "we're here to steal something called a time-space inducer. If I heard Vilgax correctly, it allows people to rip a hole in the fabric of dimensions, or some such thing."

"Cool," Jack replied, "so where do we pick up this doohickey?"

"At Lee Industries" Terence explained, "Mr. Lee is the top industrialist in the city, and has designed a number of state of the art devices."

"Ooh, can we pick up a few of those?" Dr. Drakken asked, "I need some new equipment.

All I brought was this" and he produced a laser-like weapon from his pocket.

"What's that thing?" Jack asked.

"The Immobilizer" Drakken replied "it can immobilize anyone for a period of up to five minutes."

"That actually might come in handy" Terence replied, "congrats Drakken, you actually did something good for once."

"Can we get on with this?" Plasmius asked, "I have things to do."

"What things?" Jack asked.

"Okay, I have nothing to do" Plasmius replied, "but I was getting tired of this pointless arguing."

"I agree" Terence said, "let's do this. With our advanced equipment, breaking into Lee Industries will be a cake walk."

"Yeah, absolutely nothing is going to stop us" Jake added.

-----

But at that very moment, the contingent of heroes was arriving outside the Lee Industries building. They made their way down the corridors of the building.

"Man this place is awesome" Ron said, "it almost puts our base to shame."

"This Mr. Lee certainly is impressive, I'll give him that" Kim added.

They stopped in front of a door that read "Authorized Personnel only." "Um, I don't think we count as 'authorized'" Ron said.

"Not to worry" someone's voice said from behind.

The gang turned and saw a young bespectacled man in a high-tech wheelchair. "My name's Garrett" he explained, "I run the labs around here. You must be the ones here for the inducer."

"That's us" Sam answered "I'm Sam, and this is Raimundo, Kim, & Ron."

"What up, my brother?" Ron asked.

"Quite a diverse group" Garrett replied, "well, let's get your part."

He submitted to a retinal scan; "access approved" said a computerized voice and the doors opened. Inside were a variety of devices; to Ron, it was like being a kid in a candy store.

"Oh man, this is double awesome!" he said, "I bet Global Justice doesn't have half this stuff!"

"Actually, Mr. Lee has supplied a few devices to the good people at GJ" Garrett explained "he's really into helping the world."

"So are we" Kim said, "which is why we'll put the inducer to good use."

Garrett wheeled over to a compartment and opened it up. He produced the inducer, which resembled a large circuit board.

"Here you go" he said, handing it to Sam, "now be very careful with it."

"Don't worry, we will" Sam replied, "and thanks for all your help."

"Yeah, thanks a lot" came a familiar voice from nearby. Everyone turned to the source and found Jack Spicer standing there. "Now we can get the inducer with no…aww man! Why is it you good guys are everywhere we go?"

"We're just lucky, I guess" Kim said, getting into a fighting stance.

"And your luck has just run out" Sam added, handing the part to Garrett.

The heroes rushed forward to engage Jack, when his allies burst into the room.

"Good guys? What're the odds?" Drakken asked.

"With our luck, pretty high" Terence replied, "don't just stand there, blast them!"

Drakken aimed the Immobilizer at Kim. "Finally, I shall defeat Kim Possible!" he cackled, aiming his weapon at his teenage nemesis.

Kim however, jumped to avoid the blast. Drakken fired again, but Kim's superior athletic skills made sure he missed every time.

"What good is having a ray that will immobilize people if you can't hit anyone with it?" Terence asked.

"I'm trying, she's too quick" Drakken countered.

"Then blast one of the slower moving targets" Plasmius replied, "I'll handle her."

So saying, he fired an ectoplasmic blast that hit mere inches from Kim's feet.

"Next time, I won't miss" he said smugly, readying another blast.

"Blade of the Nebula, wind!" came the cry from Raimundo, before a tornado smashed into Plasmius, knocking him for a loop.

"Looks like you're not so tough, are you?" Rai asked. His cockiness was quickly undone, however, when a metal figure landed in front of him.

"Who the heck is that?" Rai asked.

"I am Skulker" he replied, "and I am your doom."

So saying, he fired a net from his gauntlet before Rai could even ready his sword for another blast.

"Well done Skulker" Plasmius said, "I knew bringing you was a good idea. Now, grab the inducer."

Skulker activated his jets and flew over towards Garrett. "Hand over the device child, or suffer the wrath of the ghost zone's greatest hunter" he said.

"Not so fast" Sam said, somersaulting so that she was between the two "if you want the device, you'll have to go through me first."

"Foolish human, you can't hope to beat me" Skulker said, unleashing a laser blade from his gauntlet.

"Don't be so sure" Sam replied.

She jumped to avoid the blade, then pulled a lipstick from her backpack. "Try this on for size!" she shouted, tossing the projectile towards the hunter.

"What's this, lipstick?" Skulker asked, "surely you jest. How do you expect this to defeat..."

KABOOM!

The lipstick grenade exploded, damaging the ghost's battlesuit.

"Lipstick grenade, a new invention from WOOHP" Sam replied proudly.

Her smug attitude didn't last long, as she was quickly blasted by an ectoplasmic beam, courtesy of Plasmius.

"Your little spy weapons will have no effect on me" he chuckled, then turned to Skulker, "Skulker, seize the buffoon!"

Although still a little dazed, Skulker obeyed and grabbed Ron, putting his laser blade to his throat.

"KP!" Ron shouted, and Kim turned to notice the peril of her boyfriend.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, but before she could help him, she was blasted by the Immobilizer.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, before he too fell prey to the weapon. Then the villains approached Garrett; "I'm warning you, stay back" he said, "or I'll summon security."

"If you value your life, you'll hand over the inducer" Plasmius said "or you'll see what Skulker here is truly capable of."

"Forget it" Garrett said, "I'd rather smash it then let you have it!" He raised his arm to smash the device, but fell prey to a quick blast from the Immobilizer.

"We've got it!" Jack exclaimed triumphantly "and we beat the heroes too!"

"This is turning out to be a better day than I thought" Drakken added.

"Let's get back to our hideout before the Immobilizer wears off" Plasmius suggested, and the villains left through the hole they had created.

-----

The Immobilizer wore off 5 minutes later, but by then, the villains were well on their way back to their temporary HQ.

"Oh man, I can't believe we lost!" Ron exclaimed "we're the good guys, we're not supposed to lose."

"Sometimes we just can't help it Ron" Kim said, "the villains took us by surprise. But that won't happen next time."

"If there is a next time" Sam said, "how are we going to find those guys in this city?"

"Not to worry" Garrett said, "all I have to do is trace the power output produced by the inducer and it'll lead us right to the thieves."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron said, "let's kick some bad guy butt!"

"Actually, that won't be necessary" Garrett said, "Mr. Lee has a team he uses for situations like this. They'll be handling this."

"No offense dude, but those guys are our enemies" Rai said, "and no 'team' is gonna be a match for them unless they're familiar with their abilities."

"Plus our pride is on the line" Ron added "those baddies totally jacked us, and nobody messes with the Ron dog!"

"Ron's right, in his own way" Kim said, "we understand the inducer is Mr. Lee's property, but we feel that, given the circumstances, it's best if we handle this one."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it" Garrett said, "I'll tell Mr. Lee, but I'm not sure he'll be happy with it."

"Relax dude, we won't break the inducer" Rai said, "besides, what can his so-called team do, anyway?"

-----------

You'll find out when the heroes meet the A.T.O.M gang in the next chapter. And the baddies learn the true meaning of Paine.


	2. A Paineful team up

Rai would soon find out, as Mr. Lee's crack team was heading right for Lee Industries.

"What's the situation Ax man?" King asked.

"One of Mr. Lee's new inventions, a time-space inducer, was stolen not that long ago."

"A time-space whatsit?" Shark asked.

"A time-space inducer" Axel replied, "I'm not sure what it does myself, but I know that in the wrong hands, it can mean big trouble."

"You think Paine stole this thing?" King asked.

"Who else" Axel replied "and knowing his evil mind, he's got some big plan for it. Which is why we need to get it back."

The vehicles carrying the A.T.O.M gang pulled up in front of Lee Industries and they headed in. Axel and friends made their way down the hallways and into the lab. There they saw Garrett and the G.O.O.D members.

"Who are the new guys?" Shark wondered, "lab assistants?"

"If they are, they're hot lab assistants" Hawk added.

Lioness smacked him on the back of the head and they approached the G.O.O.D operatives.

"Hi" Axel said, "what brings you to Lee Industries?"

"We're here to regain the stolen inducer" Sam explained.

"Actually, Mr. Lee sent us to handle that" Axel said, "but you're welcome to help, if you want."

"We would really appreciate the help of a lovely lady such as yourself" Hawk said, sidling over to Sam.

Sam ignored him and faced Axel, "look, I appreciate that Mr. Lee wants to regain his stolen property, but you should just let us handle this. We know the villains and what they're capable of."

"Maybe so" Axel said, "but we know the city. If you want to find these crooks, you'll need our help."

"Good point" Sam said, extending her hand "I'm Sam. These are my teammates, Raimundo Pederosa, Kim Possible, & Ron Stoppable."

"Oh I get it, like 'impossible'" Shark said, "that's funny!"

"You're not the first person to make that connection" Kim replied, obviously unamused.

"I'm Axel Manning" Axel said, shaking Sam's hand.

"The name's Zack Hawkes, but you can call me Hawk" Hawk said, flexing his muscles. Sam simply stared at him in confusion.

"I'm Ollie Sharker, but you dudes can call me Shark."

"Crey Kingston's the name, King to my pals."

"And I'm Catarena Leone, but everyone calls me Lioness."

"And I thought our names were weird" Ron whispered to Kim.

"Come on, our vehicles are outside" Axel said, "we'll take you around the city and hopefully locate this part."

"Good idea" Sam said, "we can brief you on the villains during the trip."

-----

Meanwhile, in a secret location in the city, a man was watching the local news with interest.

"Our top story today" the newswoman began "is the theft of a time-space inducer from Lee Industries. Alone, the inducer is no threat, but if used properly, could spell problems for Landmark City…"

"Ugh!" the man shouted angrily "that inducer should've been mine! Who would dare steal it before I could?"

"I checked around boss" another man said, "I think I found the guys who stole that inducer thing."

The first man got up from his chair. "Is that so?" he asked, "well then, I think I need to pay them a little visit."

-----

Several minutes later, at the temporary headquarters of E.V.I.L the members were waiting anxiously to leave.

"I don't like having to hang around here" Jack explained, "the longer we do, the more time those heroes have to find us."

"I know how you feel, but we can't leave until Skulker repairs his battlesuit" Plasmius explained, "we'll need him at full strength in case we have to fight those heroes again."

"We still have my Immobilizer" Drakken said boastfully, "it took care of those heroes last time and it can do it again."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door; "who could that be?" Terence asked, "nobody knows we're here."

"It might be the pizza guy" Jack said, receiving stares from his cohorts, "what? Just cause I'm in another city I can't eat?"

Jack went over and opened the door. "It's about time you got here" he said, "I'm starving! And don't think I'm paying for this, cause…"

He suddenly realized that it wasn't the pizza guy, but not before a metal spider leg slammed into him. The other villains were quickly aware of the commotion.

"Get the Immobilizer!" Terence yelled to Drakken.

The doctor fumbled with his gun, just as the door burst open. He didn't have a chance to fire before the spider leg grabbed the weapon.

"Got'cha" said the owner, who wore a black bodysuit, gloves, boots and a helmet with purple "eyes" and wore a light blue tabard with a green spider emblem on the girdle. Attached to his back were six mechanical spider legs.

Following him was a huge man who had large muscles, covered with exposed veins. He had glassy yellow eyes and his black hair was tied up in several tufts atop his head. He wore a ripped green leotard, white sweat pants and tennis shoes, and a wristband with a green stripe in the center. He quickly whacked Drakken with a barbell, sending him crashing into Plasmius.

Then, into the room walked a third man, with scars on his hands and face, and black & red hair, wearing a gray jacket and pants, a red shirt, and black shoes and belt with a yellow buckle.

"I believe you gentlemen have something that belongs to me" he said "and I'd like it back."

-----

However, before Paine could attack them, the villains handed over the inducer and explained their reasons for stealing it. Intrigued by their story, the villain opted not to kill them, and instead took them back to his subterranean lair.

"Sweet set-up you got here" Jack said, "how much a place like this set you back?"

"A lot, but when you're a criminal, you tend not to worry about finances" Paine replied.

"You know it's lucky I ran into you. As I mentioned, my business is chaos, and that seems to be yours as well."

"Technically, we try to take over the world" Jack explained.

"Irregardless" Paine replied, "you cause chaos all over the world. And I like what you told me about your group, E.V.I.L. What a noble concept, a group of villains gathered together for the purposes of chaos and destruction!"

"Yeah, it's a good group" Jack said.

"Indeed, and I want in" Paine explained "you see, I have a little problem with a kid named Axel Manning, and his gang of punk friends. With the resources of your group behind me, I could finally crush Manning and bring Landmark City to its' knees!"

"Well, we do owe you for not killing us" Drakken said, "I think we can get you in."

"And you want the inducer" Paine added, "you help me kill Manning and his pals and it's yours."

"I don't know, we really should be getting back…" Drakken added.

"Oh come now, we are guests of Mr. Paine" Terence replied, "as fellow villains, the least we can do is help him vanquish his foe."

"Well all right" Drakken said, "this place looks like it has a lab where I can increase my Immobilizer's power."

"That puny pop gun?" Spydah said, "you really think that thing can do anything?"

"It took care of the heroes the last time!" Drakken shouted.

"Let me play around it with it" Spydah replied, snatching the weapon from Drakken's hands. The blue skinned scientist fumed as he followed Spydah to the lab.

Suddenly, the door to the lair opened and a figure stepped in. She was a teenage girl, with black and red hair, wearing a similarly colored outfit.

"Hey dad" she said, noticing the villains "who're the losers? More rejects from the Slab?"

"Actually Samantha, these are some out of town villains who are going to help me destroy Manning and take over the city!" Paine replied.

"They don't look all that impressive" Samantha replied "what can they do?"

"Oh, just this" Plasmius replied, turning himself into a ghost, and firing an ectoplasmic blast at the wall.

"Is this guy great or what?" Paine asked, "nothing Manning can do can withstand his powers!"

"Yeah, real impressive" Samantha replied; but she was impressed, and decided she'd better keep an eye on these villains…

-----

Meanwhile, the A.T.O.M team had retired back to their aquarium headquarters in hopes of using their computer to locate the inducer.

"This is a sweet place ya got here" Ron said, "KP, we need to get digs like this!"

"We don't need 'digs' Ron" Kim replied, "and besides, we have a base, remember? Otherwise known as my house?"

"But your house doesn't have a pool table" Ron explained. Kim just sighed and gave up.

Meanwhile, over in Lioness' room, Rai was watching her exercise.

"You're very athletic" he commented.

"Thanks" she replied, "I'm a dancer so I like to keep in shape. And it's good for kicking bad guy butt."

"Reminds me a lot of the acrobatics I'd see back in Brazil" Rai said.

"No way! You're from Brazil?" Lioness asked, amazed.

"Si" Rai responded in his native tongue.

"I'm from Brazil too" Lioness added.

"Wow!" Rai said, "man, I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Well, I grew up here in the states" Lioness explained "but I'm still a Brazilian girl at heart."

"Me too" Rai said, "except for the girl thing."

-----

Meanwhile, in the main room, King and Sam were trying to locate the inducer.

"There ain't that many abandoned places in the city" King explained, "so your villains have to be hiding in one of them."

"That could take too long" Sam replied, "that kid Garrett said the part emitted a power source that could be traced. If we can locate that…"

"We can find the villains" King added, "good thinking."

"Well, I am pretty smart" Sam replied modestly.

King began a search, and it came up positive. "Bingo!" he exclaimed, "yo Ax, we found the bad guys. They're in the old factory outside of town."

"Then let's jet" Axel replied.

"The redheads can fly with me, if they want" Hawk said happily.

"We'll pass, thanks" Sam said.

"Besides, I'm already attached" Kim added.

Hawk lowered his head in depression "oh man, why are the good ones taken?" he asked.

"Because they don't want to date you" Lioness replied. Hawk stared at her angrily, then stormed off to his vehicle.

-----

Unknown to the heroes, the warehouse was not as deserted as it appeared.

"Very soon, Manning and his pals will be here to collect the inducer" Paine replied, "but they'll find a nasty little surprise waiting for them. Are our men in position?"

"All set" Plasmius replied, "the trap is a go."

"Excellent" Paine said, grinning evilly and continuing to look through his binoculars.

Meanwhile, Samantha (or as she liked to be called, Magness) had made her way over to Jack. "So, my dad says you're part of some villain alliance" she said.

"Yup, the Enclave of Villains and Insignificant Lackeys or E.V.I.L" Jack replied.

"Clever" Magness replied, "so what, you guys travel all over the world, doing evil?"

"Basically, we seek to conquer the world and all known alternate dimensions for our boss, Vilgax. He's an alien."

"I see" Magness replied "so what are you doing here?"

"We need that inducer thing yer pop stole from us" Jack explained "we're going to use it to make a device that will rip a hole between dimensions so we can wreak havoc there. Or something, that's what I was told."

"Uh-huh" Magness replied, "and my dad mentioned you guys were planning on offering him membership."

"Yeah, he seems evil enough to be a member of our crew" Jack said, "and if he helps us bust up those good guys, he's in."

"Really?" Magness asked, "that's all he has to do?"

"Pretty much" Jack said, "the others like his style. So, what do you do?"

"You'll find out when the heroes get here" she replied, "and it'll be quite a show, I guarantee you."

"I'm already excited" Jack replied.

--------

In the next chapter, it's a hero & villain smackdown that can only end with one team standing (okay technically that's not true, but it sounds more dramatic). Which team will come out on top? You'll have to read on to find out.


	3. The battle rages

After a ride through traffic, the vehicles carrying the A.T.O.M gang and the members of G.O.O.D arrived at the old warehouse.

"Man there's no way this ain't a trap" King said.

"Yeah, it's way too easy" Axel replied, "everybody keep your guard up, we don't know what we're up against."

"Allow us to show you!" came a voice from nearby. Everyone turned to see Drakken standing nearby.

"Who's the smurf?" Hawk asked.

"Gaah! Why must you heroes be so lippy?" Drakken responded "taste Immobilzer!"

"Get down!" Sam shouted, before the heroes dove to the floor. "If he hits you with that thing, you'll be frozen for 5 minutes" Sam explained.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get hit" Axel replied, "okay team, let's go!"

The A.T.O.M team ran off to face Drakken, and soon, the other villains came out of the woodwork.

"There's Flesh & Spydah" King said, "looks like Paine and these guys are working together."

"Good, that'll make kicking their butt even easier" Axel replied.

The team split up, with Shark tackling Jack. "What are you supposed to do?" he asked.

"You're about to find out, dude!" Jack said mockingly, "Jack Bots, attack!"

Suddenly, a swarm of the robots emerged from a corner and headed right towards Shark. He ducked to avoid their blasts, then kicked one.

"Robots? Dude that is so lame" he said, before leapfrogging over tow more, who promptly destroyed themselves.

Meanwhile, Flesh decided to avoid the A.T.O.M gang and concentrate his attack on one of the other heroes.

"And what's your power?" he asked Ron.

"You better back away man, cause I've got mystical monkey power" Ron said, assuming a karate stance.

"Mystical monkey power? You've got to be kidding" Flesh replied, raising his barbell above his head.

"Yo, muscle for brains" King shouted, "leave the kid alone and pick on somebody your own size."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm getting tired of you always getting in my way!" Flesh said, charging King with his barbell raised.

King avoided a swing and used the Power Ram on his shoulders to knock Flesh down.

"Thanks for the save, my man" Ron said.

"No problem" King said, "besides, my pet hamster's down with Rufus, and I couldn't let him get squashed."

-----

The E.V.I.L. villains were soon finding themselves outclassed by the other heroes. Lioness had kicked the Immobilizer out of Drakken's hands, and had sent him running. He regained the gun and met up with Terence.

"This isn't working!" he complained "I knew I shouldn't have given Shego that vacation time!"

"Looks like it's up to you Plasmius" Terence replied, "none of them can handle your powers."

"Naturally" Plasmius said, "all right, I'll save your rears, again." So saying, he transformed and headed into the fray.

"What up with dracula over there?" Hawk asked, "what's he going to do, suck my blood?"

"Why don't you suck on this?" Plasmius asked, sending an ectoplasmic ray straight at him. It grazed Hawk's jetpack, and sent him spiraling.

"Ahh such naïve children" Plasmius said, "allow me to show you your defeat."

So saying, he blasted the area with ectoplasm. Skulker too entered the fray, confronting Shark.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be dude?" he asked.

"I am Skulker whelp, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, as you will soon witness." With that, he fired an energy net over him.

"Hey!" Shark exclaimed, but Skulker merely grinned and stepped forward. Suddenly, he was knocked over by something; he turned around and saw King standing behind him.

"Let my pal go ugly" King said, "or you're going to be in for a world of hurt."

"You don't know who you're messing with" Skulker replied, firing a pair of bolas from his gauntlet. King caught the bolas in mid swing and tossed them to the ground.

"Neither do you" King replied.

_This human may finally provide me with a challenge_ Skulker thought as the mouth on his helmet turned into a grin.

The two fought, with each proving to be the others equal. Skulker produced his laser knife, which King dodged, and countered with a Power Ram shot. Then he launched a punch to the gut, only to recoil in pain.

"Ow!" King said, shaking his fist in pain, and allowing Skulker to lay a punch of his own.

"Foolish human" he said, "my hide is an armored battlesuit. You can't possibly penetrate it."

King looked up and could see a newly revived Flesh coming at him, barbell in hand.

"Maybe not" King said, "but something else metal sure could!"

Quickly, he got up and tripped Flesh, causing his barbell to hit Skulker full on. Naturally, the suit was dented.

"You idiot!" Skulker explained "this battlesuit is very expensive and you ruined it!"

"Me? Maybe you should have watched where you were going!" Flesh countered.

King simply slipped away while the two argued.

-----

Meanwhile, Lioness was battling it out with Spydah, and artfully dodging his many arms.

"Why do you even try this, you know I'm going to beat you" Lioness said.

"Guess again!" Spydah said, sending two of his arms forth. They smashed into the ground, mere feet from Lioness; she simply ran across them like a ramp and kicked Spydah in the face.

"Face it pal, you can't beat me" she said.

"Watch out!" Rai yelled from nearby.

Lioness turned just in time to see Drakken pointing the Immobilizer at her. She flipped to avoid the beam, then launched a kick at his face too.

"Thanks for the warning" Lioness said as Rai approached.

"No big, we Brazilians have to stick together" he said, "now let's take out this trash. Blade of the Nebula, wind!"

The sword generated a small tornado, which Rai aimed at the villains.

"I hate it when he does this" was all Drakken managed before the wind blew them off.

"Cool power" Lioness said, "can you teach me how to do that?"

"Ya kind of have to be a monk to learn it" Rai replied.

-----

Meanwhile, in another part of the yard, Axel was facing off against his sworn enemy Paine.

"I've waited for this a long time Manning" Paine said, "now I have the power to finally wipe you out."

"Doesn't matter how many allies you have Paine, I'll still defeat you" Axel replied.

"We'll see!" Paine replied, launching a punch. Axel dodged it and returned with a kick that Paine blocked. The two were evenly matched, until Paine hit a leg sweep, then tried to punch him. Axel rolled out of the way and prepared his specialty.

"Jo-Lan choubatsu!" he said, firing a wave of energy from his hands.

The blast knocked Paine for a loop, and allowed Axel the other hand. At least, until a powerful green blast knocked him off his feet. He looked up and saw Plasmius hovering above him.

"You're supposed to be the leader of this outfit?" he said, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well done" Paine replied, "but killing Manning is my job. You take care of the others."

"No problem" Plasmius said, "they can't provide any threat to my awesome powers."

"But maybe I can" Axel countered "Jo-Lan choubatsu!"

A powerful blast of Jo-Lan actually connected with Plasmius and proved to be strong enough to reduce him back to his human form.

"What? But how, no one's ever done…"

Plasmius didn't have time to finish his sentence as a kick from Axel took him down. Of course, that meant that Axel couldn't see behind him as Paine kicked him in the back.

"It's over Manning" Paine said, standing above his fallen foe "you're finished now."

Paine grabbed his head and began to administer his touch of Paine. "That's it Manning, feel the pain" Paine said, "I want your nerves on overdrive when I destroy you!"

"That's not happening creep!" Sam said, moments before Paine was struck from behind.

When he recovered, he saw the members of G.O.O.D, ready to fight. "How dare you!" Paine shouted, "you'll pay for this!"

Paine ran forward and launched a punch, but fell to a double leg sweep from Kim and Sam. When he got up, Rai added a flying kick of his own; Axel, meanwhile, began to get up and recover from his injuries.

"You okay buddy?" Rai asked.

"Just a little disoriented" Axel replied, "thanks for the save."

"Hey, that's what allies do" Rai said, "now let's bust this Paine dude."

Axel got to his feet and cupped his hands together; "Jo-Lan choubatsu!" he shouted blasting Paine with all the energy he could muster. That sent the villain flying several feet into a pile of boxes.

"It's over Paine" Axel said, "hand over the inducer and give yourself up."

"Not just yet Manning" Paine said, reaching into his jacket.

Before Axel and the heroes could advance, he tossed the smoke bomb to the ground, blinding them.

"Blade of the Nebula, wind!" Rai said, blowing away the smoke. But Paine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd the dude go?" Rai asked.

"So long Manning!" Paine's voice came from nearby. Everyone looked and saw Paine and the other villains driving away in a heavily armored van. "We'll meet again, sooner than you think!" Paine shouted as he headed into the distance.

"Why didn't the other guys stop them?" Kim asked.

They soon had their answer when they saw the other A.T.O.M members and Ron frozen by the Immobilizer.

"Is there anyway to reverse the process?" Axel asked.

"Nope" Kim said, "we just have to wait until the effect wears off."

-----

Ten minutes later, Hawk was the first to return to normal "take this bad guys!" he said, until he realized there was no one around.

"It's too late Hawk, they hit you with that immobilization ray and fled" Axel explained.

"I am really beginning to hate that Immobilizer" King added.

"Sorry we let Paine and the others get away" Hawk said.

"It's not your fault" Axel replied, "but I'm more concerned about Paine's parting words. He said we'd meet again, sooner than we think. What could that mean?"

"Um, I may have an idea" Shark replied, "where's Lioness?"

-----------

Uh-oh, what did happen to the sultry Brazilian? Find out in the next chapter as Paine baits another trap for his enemies.


	4. Finding Lioness

Roughly ten minutes later, Lioness sat bound and gagged on the floor of another warehouse for Paine and his men.

Her hands were lashed tightly behind her back, with more rope tied around her torso to keep her arms pinned. A few coils had been tied around her ankles and knees to keep her powerful legs restrained. And finally, a white handkerchief was tied around her mouth, muffling her cries for help.

"We may not have defeated Manning and his crew this time" Paine said, "but now we have bait to lure them here and finish the job."

"And now that we're more familiar with those guys, beating them will be a snap" Jack added.

"Just handle that Axel kid first" Plasmius said, "somehow his weird martial arts can affect my powers."

"You won't have to worry about that" Paine said, before turning his attention to the captive Lioness. "After the many times you've been responsible for ruining my plans, it's good to know you'll finally be helping me achieve one."

Lioness simply glared at him with hate in her eyes.

"Come on, we have to prepare for Manning and the others" he said, leading the villains out of the room. As soon as they left, Magness came out from behind a crate and approached the captive Lioness.

She pulled down her gag, "comfy?" she asked.

"Not really" Lioness replied "these ropes are a little tight. I don't suppose you'd loosen them for me?"

"Still have your wit, I see" Magness replied, "reminds me of our first encounter up in the mountains. Remember?"

"I remember that I kicked your butt" Lioness replied "and I could again, if my hands weren't tied."

"But they are" Magness replied "and they're going to stay that way. Oh but don't worry, I'll take good care of Axel when he gets here. And so will daddy."

"You rotten…!" Lioness shouted, and tried to lunge at Magness. But, forgetting her legs were tied, simply crashed to the floor.

"Now, let's get you nice and quiet, we can't have you warning Axel, now can we?" Magness replied mockingly.

She pulled out a roll of duct tape, and ripped off a strip.

"Don't you dare you…mmmph!" Lioness said before the tape was smoothed over her lips.

Then Magness replaced the handkerchief gag, tying it tightly behind the girl's head.

"That should do it" she said, admiring her handiwork, "see ya Lioness" she said, waving goodbye to the murmuring captive before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Lioness resumed her struggles with her bonds. _No way I can get the gag off _she thought to herself, _but if I can just loosen these ropes… _

_-----_

Meanwhile, the heroes were patrolling the city, keeping an eye out for their missing teammate.

"This is all my fault" Axel said, "I should've been watching what was going on instead of concentrating on Paine."

"Hey man, you couldn't have known Paine would pull this" King said, "don't worry man, we'll find her."

"Besides, no doubt the villains are planning to use your friend as bait" Sam replied, "in which case, we'll find her soon enough."

"Hey Ax" Shark's voice came in from the radio "I'm picking up a signal from an old warehouse. It's Lioness' distress call."

"Think it's a trap?" King asked.

"Of course" Axel said, "but what choice do we have? Head for that warehouse, and be prepared for anything."

-----

Back at the warehouse, Spydah was keeping watch while Paine waited.

"So dad, when Axel and his friends show up, what do you want me to do?" Magness asked.

"Sorry Samantha, but you're not involved in the fight" Paine said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad!" Magness whined "I'm not your little girl anymore! I can take care of myself and I can be a big-time villain just like you."

"As long as you live under my roof, you'll do what I say!" Paine bellowed, "now, head back to the hideout."

Magness grumbled and headed out "I'll show him" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey boss" Spydah's voice said, "they're coming."

"Excellent" Paine grinned "then let the games begin."

-----

"This place definitely looks like somewhere Paine would hang out" King said, moments after they arrived at the warehouse.

"Keep your eyes open for Lioness" Axel ordered, "or any of Paine's cronies."

"Listen, we realize this isn't our fight, but…" Kim began.

"Say no more" Axel replied "you've proven to be great allies, and we'd be honored to have you help us."

"Besides, your villain dudes are still allied with Paine" Shark added.

The heroes made their way to the door and pried it open. "Too easy" Axel said, "it's not like Paine."

Suddenly, the villains appeared as if from nowhere. "You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Hawk asked.

"Welcome Manning" Paine replied, jetting down from a nearby stairwell "you're just in time…for your funeral!"

"Where's Lioness, Paine?" Axel asked angrily.

"She's fine" Paine said, "I knew grabbing her would lure you here. Now you're finished!"

"Guess again!" Axel replied, jumping into action against his hated foe.

"Destroy the others, but Manning is mine!" Paine instructed.

-----------

Looks like it's time for another battle, and this time, it's the final one. Find out what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Bad Guy Beatdown

Skulker went into action and found himself versus King and Shark. "Dude, didn't I bust you up enough last time?" King asked.

"I agree you were lucky in our last encounter" Skulker replied "however, your luck has run out, whelp!"

"What's a whelp?" Shark asked, before dodging a laser beam.

"Here's the plan, you distract him, and I'll ram him" King said.

"Sounds like a plan" Shark said "yo, flame head guy! Bet you can't hit me!"

Skulker grunted with rage and began to blast Shark; King took the opportunity to come up behind him and charge at him. But Skulker heard him coming and went intangible, causing King to crash into his partner.

"Oooh, what happened?" an injured Shark asked.

"I told you, I'm the 'ghost zone's' greatest hunter" Skulker explained.

"This guy's a ghost?" King asked "how the heck are we supposed to beat that? And don't say 'hire the Ghostbusters.'"

"Aww" Shark complained.

-----

Elsewhere, Kim and Sam were facing off Spydah. "Jeez, it's like I'm fighting two of Lioness" he said, "hey blue boy, how about using that Immobilizer gizmo of yours to help me out?"

"Oh, I thought my invention was inferior, so you had to 'upgrade' it" Drakken snidely remarked.

"Just blast 'em!" Spydah said, moments before receiving a kick to the chest from Kim.

"All right, all right" Drakken said, aiming the weapon "at last, I shall put the kibosh on Kim Possible!"

"No kibosh for you Drakken" Ron shouted "get him Rufus" he said, tossing his mole rat at the scientist.

Rufus bit his hand, making him drop the Immobilizer.

"Aah, get it!" Drakken shouted. Terence and Jack made a grab for it, but Ron got it first.

"Boo-ya!" he exclaimed, running for the hills.

"After him!" Drakken shouted, and the villains gave chase. Rufus squeaked to Ron and pointed on how the villains were gaining.

"Relax buddy, it's all part of my plan" Ron said.

Then he tossed the gun in the air; thanks to his jetpack, Hawk quickly grabbed it.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine" Hawk said, aiming the device at the baddies.

"This could not be more ironic" Drakken said. Within seconds, the three villains were immobilized.

"Way to go man!" Ron said, as he and Rufus slapped him five.

"I do what I can" Hawk said.

"I say it's time to take care of this clown" Sam said.

"I'm with ya" Kim replied "any ideas?"

"Just follow my lead" Sam replied.

"Hiii-ya!" a double kick from the girls sent Spydah rocketing into some crates. The two girls slapped each other five for their efforts.

"Maybe this isn't the time to bring this up, but did you notice how Rai and Spydah sound the same?" Sam asked "it's kind of creepy."

"Ugh, must I do everything myself?" Plasmius commented, who'd been watching from the sidelines. He transformed and headed towards the heroes.

"Okay kids, playtime's over" he said, "because you're not facing an idiot like my teammates. You're facing a villain with ghost powers, which none of you can defeat!"

"Try us" Kim said, assuming a battle stance.

"Such naïve children" Plasmius said, chuckling "if you insist."

So saying, Plasmius fired a barrage of ectoplasmic blasts at the plucky heroine, who dodged each one.

"You're resourceful, I'll give you that" Plasmius said, "but that won't save you!"

"He's right" Sam replied, "we can't dodge his blasts forever. We need to find a way to take him down, and quick."

Kim scanned around the warehouse until she spied Skulker, still fighting the A.T.O.M crew.

"I have an idea" she said, and rushed off to get Ron.

"Hey Kim, this is a really bad time for smooching" Ron said upon her arrival.

"Focus Ron" Kim replied, "I've got a plan to take down Plasmius, and I need you and Rufus."

"We're ready KP" Ron said, "what's the plan?"

"Lure Skulker over to me" Kim said.

"No offense Kim, but…ARE YOU CRAZY! That Skulker's one mean dude and he'll fry you like a badly cooked naco!"

"Crispy" Rufus added.

"I know what I'm doing Ron" Kim said, "just lure him over to me."

"Can do Kim" Ron said before turning his attention to Skulker "hey ugly ghost guy!" he shouted, "you call yourself a great hunter? Well I bet you can't catch me and Rufus."

"Insolent whelps!" Skulker said, "I shall crush…oof!"

With the momentary distraction, King had pushed Skulker to the ground. "Dudes, lure Skulker over to Kim, she's got a plan" Ron yelled.

"You heard the man" King said, "yo ugly, try and catch us."

"I am beginning to seriously dislike you humans!" Skulker said, as he gave chase.

-----

Meanwhile, Plasmius was still blasting every which way, in hopes of defeating the G.O.O.D agents.

"I don't know what Kim's plan is, but she'd better do it quick" Rai said to Sam, as both crouched behind a box.

"Don't worry, Kim knows what she's doing, I think."

"You think?" Rai asked, "oh man!"

"Come on out heroes" Plasmius said, "quit prolonging your demise."

From the ground Kim saw Ron, King, & Shark heading towards her, Skulker on their heels. It was time for action, she just hoped the plan worked.

"Over here Skulker" she exclaimed "aren't I a better target than my friends?"

"Good point" Skulker said, "I shall enjoy destroying you."

With that, he ran towards Kim. Meanwhile, Plasmius had also noticed Kim; "hiding out in the open? That's not like you" he said "too bad for you."

He fired a blast, and just as Kim planned, Skulker fired one too.

_Got to time this, just right…_Kim thought.

At the very last second, Kim jumped up; as expected the two ectoplasmic blasts crashed into Plasmius & Skulker, who were too shocked to go intangible. Plasmius was quickly depowered and fell from the sky, while Skulker suffered a breakdown of his suit.

"Oh fudge bunnies!" Plasmius swore "that cheerleader tricked me."

"I told you she was dangerous" Drakken said.

"Hey, weren't you immobilized?" Plasmius asked.

"It wore off" Drakken replied.

"Um, guys" Jack said nervously "I hate to remind you of this, but there's still the heroes to deal with."

"And without your Immobilizer, you dudes are sunk" Rai replied.

"I don't suppose you'd accept a surrender?" Drakken asked.

Suddenly, a truck smashed through the wall of the warehouse; at its' wheel was none other than Magness.

"Get in, quick!" she ordered.

"Well, you know what they say" Terence said, "'he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'"

"You're not going anywhere" Rai said, before he was whacked aside by Flesh.

Before anymore of the heroes could do anything, the villains jumped into the van. "Wait for me!" Skulker shouted, using his one good jet engine to rocket himself inside the van. Then it took off.

"The bad guys are escaping!" Ron said.

"Forget them" Sam said, "we'll meet them again. Right now, we need to take care of Paine."

"I think Axel's got that all wrapped up" Hawk said, pointing over towards the fight.

"It's over Paine" Axel said, "your allies have deserted you."

"I don't need them to beat you Manning!" Paine said, launching a punch. Axel caught it in mid-swing and kicked Paine in his chest, following it up with a Jo-Lan.

Paine crashed to the floor, and when he recovered, he saw a collection of heroes surrounding him.

"You win this round Manning" he said, "but our war is far from over!" And before anyone could stop him, he used his jetpack to escape.

"Want me to go after him?" Hawk asked.

"Nah" Axel said, "we'll meet Paine again. Right now, we need to find Lioness."

"Where could she be?" Shark asked.

"Um guys?" Ron said, "call me crazy, but why not try that door over there."

"How'd we miss that?" Hawk asked.

Axel approached it and slowly and cautiously opened it. Inside was the bound and gagged Lioness, who gave a little muffled exclamation at the sight of her teammates.

"Lioness!" Axel exclaimed "thank goodness you're all right."

He quickly went over and removed the gag.

"What kept you guys?" Lioness asked as soon as she was able.

"We had to deal with Paine and his pals" Axel said "here, let me get you free of those ropes."

-----

Meanwhile, on the streets of Landmark City, the truck containing the members of E.V.I.L headed out of the city.

"Thanks for saving us back there" Jack said, "but, why did you?"

"Cause my dad always treats me like a little girl" Magness replied "he doesn't understand that I'm an aspiring villain and I can be just as nasty, if not more so, than him. I want to join your group, so I can leave Landmark City and establish myself as the great villain I was meant to be."

"Well, we'll have to talk it over with Vilgax, but I think he'll be cool with it" Jack said.

"Great" Magness replied "when can I meet this Vilgax?"

"Now, actually" Terence said.

-----

A few minutes later, the A.T.O.M gang was saying goodbye to their new friends.

"It was lucky for us that Paine left the inducer behind" Sam said, "now we'll be able to put it to its' real use."

"Glad to hear it" Axel said.

"So long Ron, and you too Rufus" Shark said, "I'm gonna miss you but I hope you dudes can visit."

"So long Raimundo" Lioness said, "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too" Rai replied, "and if you ever want to visit the temple where I live…"

"Maybe I'll do that" Lioness said, smiling.

"Listen, Axel" Sam said, "the others and I were talking and well, we were impressed by your bravery and leadership out there."

"Thanks, but it's all in a days work for me" Axel said.

"Anyway" Sam continued "we talked it over, and we've decided to offer you membership in G.O.O.D, if that's okay."

"I'm honored" Axel said, "but as you know, I already have a team."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to leave the city" Sam explained "you can live here, and participate on missions when it's convenient for you."

"Sounds like a sweet deal" King said "go for it Ax."

"Yeah, who better to help save the world than you?" Lioness replied.

Axel looked back at his team, then at Sam. "You want me" he said, "you got me."

Everyone cheered at that response, knowing that another hero would soon help to rid the world of Vilgax and his evil schemes.

-----

Speaking of Vilgax, at that very moment, Magness was aboard his spaceship, having been teleported there by the villains.

"Sir, this is Magness" Jack explained "she helped us while we were in Landmark City, and now she wishes to join us."

"Nice to meet the mighty Vilgax" Magness said, "I've heard a lot about you."

Vilgax simply sat there for a few minutes. "So you wish to join E.V.I.L?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Magness said "so I can prove to my father that I can be a real villain."

"Very well" Vilgax replied, "you may join. But know this, you answer to me, and me alone!"

Magness gulped nervously, "of course" she replied.

She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, but it was worth serving an alien to see what heights of evil she could soar to. Plus she'd never have to see Axel Manning or his friends again. Or so she thought…

--------

Next Time:

The team heads to Japan when they learn that E.V.I.L is after a powerful weapon. While there, they end up on the set of the anime series _LilyMu _(of which Ron, Rufus, & Michelangelo are huge fans). Learning that the studio is connected to the plot, the heroes try to stop E.V.I.L. as well as help the cast rescue two of their number, being held captive by the villains. Can they succeed, and teach cast member Mikey Simon what it means to be a hero? Find out in this exciting clash of cultures in "Like Mikey."


End file.
